


Never Enough

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the June 2009 <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a>. I'm supposed to be writing something that's due in a couple of weeks but I've been stuck, procrastinating, take your pick. I thought tonight if I challenged myself I might be able to start focusing again. So I went to the <a href="http://boudicca.com/taters/mprov.html"><b>lotrps mprov toy</b></a> and told myself to take whatever the first pairing was (Ian/Orlando) and the first word (extravagant) and just write something. This is it.</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June 2009 [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/). I'm supposed to be writing something that's due in a couple of weeks but I've been stuck, procrastinating, take your pick. I thought tonight if I challenged myself I might be able to start focusing again. So I went to the [**lotrps mprov toy**](http://boudicca.com/taters/mprov.html) and told myself to take whatever the first pairing was (Ian/Orlando) and the first word (extravagant) and just write something. This is it.
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

Orlando emptied the tray onto the desk; this hotel's version of a continental breakfast, orange juice and coffee. Not enough but these encounters never were.

Despite Ian's refusal to rush, his talent for turning one evening into an extravagance, in the end Orlando always felt he'd been denied what he truly wanted: all of Ian, any day, anywhere.

Ian would laugh if he heard the complaint, laugh and give him an indulgent smile. They both knew who was truly to blame for these infrequent reunions, who with one word could have exactly what he desired and who would never ask.


End file.
